The Vengeance Of Asami Sato
by RySenkari
Summary: It's a short while after the defeat of Amon and the Equalists, and everyone seems to be doing well... except for Asami, who's still sore from what happened between Korra and Mako. When an opportunity for revenge presents itself after a sparring session with Korra, she can't help but be tempted... mild OOC and some kink.


It had been two months since the Avatar Korra and her friends had ended Amon's reign of terror in Republic City. Things were returning to normal, and Korra was looking forward to getting plenty of rest and relaxation before continuing her training. Even though she was now capable of bending all four elements, Tenzin never hesitated to remind her that she still had plenty to learn.

She also worked hard to train her non-bending combat skills as well. Her friend Asami made an excellent sparring partner, and the two were finishing up a long, fruitful sparring session down in the basement of Asami's mansion. After taking possession of the mansion from her father, who was awaiting trial for his actions in helping the equalists, Asami had converted one of the rooms into a dojo, where she and Korra had been sparring together for almost two hours.

"Whew...that was a pretty good workout," huffed Korra, smiling as she looked over at her friend. Korra was wearing a dark blue tanktop and a pair of loose brown shorts, while Asami was clad in a black halter-top that exposed her belly button and a pair of black pants that went a couple inches down below her knees. The two were somewhat winded and both of them were sweating, but they still had a good deal of energy left over. "I think you're improving as much as I am."

"It helps when I've got someone as tough as you to train with," Asami replied with a smile. "You're way better than any of the instructors dad sent me to as a little girl."

"Oh really?" Korra asked proudly, putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe I should start charging for lessons. I bet I could make a ton of money!"

"Mmm, you probably could," replied Asami, "though name recognition alone would probably get you most of your business, Miss Avatar."

The two girls exchanged a brief laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose I'd probably get a lot of clients just from that, but I shouldn't exploit the Avatar thing, I don't think Aang and the other past Avatars would be happy about that. Not to mention how much Tenzin would freak. He already gets mega-steamed when I use my Avatar State powers when I'm racing Jinora and Ikki."

Asami smiled, but turned away from Korra, thinking about everything that had happened in the last two weeks. There was peace in Republic City, sure, but not everything had gone swimmingly for the heir to the Sato family fortune. As cruel as her father had been during his last battle with her, she still missed having him around...and without Mako to comfort her, she'd been very much alone with her thoughts. She'd tried talking to Bolin, but he was always trying to make jokes about everything, even when she wasn't in a joking mood.

Then there was Korra. Korra was a great friend and Asami cared deeply about her, but something still tweaked her every time she looked at the young Avatar. Korra and Mako had been spending more and more time together since the two of them had become a couple, and it was a constant reminder of the other person Asami had lost. It wasn't as if Mako was gone forever, but his companionship was, and Asami couldn't help but feel just a small twinge of resentment whenever she saw Mako and Korra together.

She'd tried not to let it bother her... but as these things tend to do, the more one dwells on them, the more it hurts.

"Hey...Asami?" asked Korra, who was puzzled that her friend hadn't responded. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh...no, just..." Asami tried to reply quickly so as not to have her thoughts pulled to the surface. "Hey, want to do one more thing before we stop for the day?"

"What, another wrestling match?" Korra asked, smiling as she pounded her fist into her hand.

"No, it's something else. Ever notice how often you seemed to get captured and restrained? You know, during the war and all?"

Korra gave Asami a quizzical look.

"Well...yeah, but it was war and that happened to all of us a lot, even you," replied Korra. "Trying to imply that I got caught more than you did?"

"You're right, we all got caught a lot," Asami continued. "The thing is, I was thinking maybe we should practice with escape training. You know, in case a new enemy pops up and we get captured or something. We need to know how to get out quickly."

"Oh, good idea," Korra replied. She crossed her arms over her chest, thinking about how helpless she felt whenever she got captured and how great it would be to be able to break out of anything quickly. It'd give her a serious confidence boost and would freak out anyone who captured her. She could already picture the looks on their faces... "You want to do it right now?"

Asami had already gone to the corner of the room, opening up a small chest that contained various practice items for training. There were tools, weapons, and various restraining materials that she'd collected from the equalists' stashes. She took out several long, strong-looking lengths of rope and carried them over to where Korra was.

"Yeah, let's start," said Asami, smiling as she held one of the ropes and dropped two of them onto the floor. "Lie down on the floor, if you please..."

Korra snickered and got down on the ground, lying on her back on the hard wooden floor of the dojo. She trusted Asami completely, of course, and knew that while this challenge might be difficult, she could overcome it if she just concentrated and fought hard.

"This'll be fun," said Korra as Asami walked over to her. With a gentle push, Asami moved Korra so that she was lying on her stomach. "Hmm? Ohhh... right, makes it easier for you to tie my hands behind my back."

Korra was still snickering as Asami took the length of rope and crossed Korra's wrists behind her. She wrapped the rope tightly around them, binding Korra up using the knowledge she'd gotten from her various forms of training over the years. Korra was somewhat surprised at Asami's care with the ropes, thinking it would just be some rather basic, loose binding.

"So uh...where'd you learn to do this?" asked Korra, still smiling but with a hint of surprise in her voice. She tested the ropes as they were wrapped around her...they held tight even before Asami had tied a single knot, holding her hands so that her fists were next to one another, overlapping slightly, wrists secured by several coils of the strong rope.

"Around," Asami replied, smiling slyly at Korra. She continued her work, securing two more coils around each of Korra's wrists before beginning to connect the ropes around Korra's crossed wrists, finally knotting off the rope. Korra's wrists were now completely connected, her right wrist over her left, making a perfectly symmetrical X where her arms met.

As Korra continued wriggling her wrists, she could feel her legs being held together, ankles next to one another. Asami began wrapping rope around Korra's bare ankles, above the tops of the brown exercise shoes she was wearing. The bindings were just as tight as the ones around her arms, and Korra felt numerous coils of rope constricting around her skin, making her wince slightly.

"Is it too tight?" Asami asked, still smiling.

"No...of course not," said Korra, still working to free her wrists. _"Damn, this is...this is really something here...where did she learn to tie people up like this? This is tighter than anyone's ever tied me before, I thought we were supposed to be training here..."_

Asami could see the slightly distressed look on Korra's face as she finished securing her friend's ankles. She then took Korra's legs and bent them back as far as they would go. Korra stopped struggling and looked back, watching as her ankles were brought up to her thighs and held there.

"It's so you can't kick," said Asami, using the third piece of rope to begin securing Korra's thighs to one another. "The bad guys would totally do this."

"None of the bad guys who tied me up ever tied my ankles to my thighs..." Korra replied.

"That's because they were stupid," said Asami, giggling slightly. "The next group of bad guys might not be so stupid. You said it yourself, you wanted to be able to escape anything..."

Once Asami had finished binding Korra's thighs together, she took the remaining lengths of Korra's thigh and ankle ropes and began securing them together, wrapping the rest of Korra's ankle ropes all the way around her legs, while the thigh ropes were used to secure the two lengths of rope together in a strong, intricate knot. Korra could feel new beads of sweat forming on her forehead, watching with curiosity and a bit of trepidation as Asami finished securing her legs.

"Okay...that's pretty good, right?" asked Korra, looking up at Asami. "I mean, I won't be able to get out of this for a while. I've been working on these wrist ropes for like ten minutes and they haven't even budged!"

Without a word, Asami went back over to the chest and fished around for a few more supplies. She grabbed three more lengths of rope. Korra began struggling some more, but neither her wrist ropes nor her leg ropes would give. Asami sat back down next to Korra and rolled her onto her side, wrapping one of the lengths of rope tightly around Korra's midsection, just below her breasts, above her crossed and bound wrists.

"Nnnnhh!" Korra grunted as the next long rope was tightened around her body, holding her arms to her sides and her wrists to her back. "Do you really need to make this so-"

"Yes, Korra, I do," said Asami, using the next length of rope to secure Korra's upper arms. As this next rope was tightened, Korra grunted and looked down. Her breasts seemed to be protruding outward moreso than they usually did, and she felt quite a bit of pressure on her upper body.

_"I can't move my arms at all now...!"_ thought Korra as this latest set of ropes was tightened. _"How am I supposed to get out of THIS? ...come on, I have to be confident in myself. This is part of the training... Asami is just...starting me out on an advanced lesson, that's all. The bad guys wouldn't have any mercy and neither is she. You can do it, Korra..."_

"No more complaining?" Asami said as she held up the final length of rope. "Well that's good... just one more thing and we'll be ready to start."

Asami took this final rope and used it to connect Korra's bound wrists to the mass of ropes securing her ankles and thighs. With this final rope, Korra's arms and legs were connected and once it was cinched, her arms were completely immobile and her legs wouldn't be able to move an inch. All she could do now was squirm and roll. Korra let out another half-gasp as Asami cinched this final rope.

Korra continued her struggles as Asami sat nearby, her legs crossed in front of her. The Avatar twisted and turned her body, her fists clenched as she tugged and squirmed and tried to give herself any kind of give. She thought her sweaty wrists might make her arms slippery enough to squeeze out, but it was a no-go. She couldn't get any sort of leverage, the ropes held her wrists in a vicegrip and she couldn't slide them even a fraction of an inch. Her legs were held together just as securely, no matter how much her ankles pulled upward, she couldn't get them out of the fusion that the ropes had created between her upper and lower legs. She struggled for a full fifteen minutes with absolutely no success, her tired muscles aching and her body covered in sweat.

"I...I can't do it..." Korra breathed, looking up at Asami.

"Come on, Korra, you're the Avatar. You can't give up now," Asami replied, looking down at her with concern.

"I don't have...any experience with this kind of thing. Could you just...loosen the ropes a little?" Korra asked. "Start me off a bit easier and then we'll do this once I've had some practice? This is WAY too tight, even you couldn't escape it!"

"Oh, I know," said Asami, rising to her feet and pacing around the bound Avatar. "I know I couldn't escape it and I know you can't."

She smirked, looking down into Korra's eyes.

"I have absolutely no intention of letting you escape those ropes," Asami said, her voice taking on a mischievous, almost malicious quality. "You're not getting out and I'm not going to loosen them."

"...huh?" Korra said, almost bewildered by her friend's sudden change of tone. "What are you talking about, Asami? I thought we were having fun."

Asami walked back over to the chest in the corner of the room, fishing around before pulling out two more items... a dark blue cloth and a roll of white tape. She turned and returned to Korra's side. Korra had stopped struggling, her eyes following Asami back and forth across the room.

_"What's she doing? Is this part of the game?"_ thought Korra. _"Like...she's pretending to be a bad guy in order to motivate me to work harder to escape?"_

Korra started to snicker, another bead of nervous sweat rolling down her face.

"I get it, Asami...you're the big bad guy and you've captured the Avatar," said Korra, resuming her struggles. "Well...I'm gonna get out of this, do you hear me?"

Asami sat back down and looked straight into Korra's eyes, setting down the cloth and the tape for a moment as she reached down to take Korra's chin in her hand.

"Tell me something," Asami purred, her expression growing serious.

"I'm not gonna talk!" Korra shouted, still believing that it was a game and that she should play along. "I won't tell you where the...secret...stuff is! You hear me?"

"Did you plan on telling me that you were in love with Mako before he left me for you?"

Korra's eyes went wide, a look of bewilderment on her face. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming or imagining her friend's question.

"Wait...what?"

"Answer me, Korra," Asami said, anger audible in her voice for the first time since the two had entered the dojo together. "Did you plan on telling me that-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Asami...! I... I thought he'd broken up with you!"

"...what?" Asami replied, shaking her head.

Korra let out a sigh. She wondered why Asami was suddenly bringing this up all of a sudden, and if it might, by some chance, still be part of the game.

"I thought Mako broke up with you when he told me he loved me... but it was a really intense moment, I wasn't really..."

"So you didn't care," said Asami.

"No...! Asami, Mako told me the two of you were cool! You told me that you didn't mind! You shouldn't be so mad about this!"

Asami said nothing else, letting Korra's chin go and walking back over to the blue cloth. She picked it up and walked around behind Korra, whose eyes continued to follow her around the room.

"Asami, this isn't part of the game, isn't it? Asami?"

"No, Korra, it's not. I'm going to let you know just how I feel about girls who steal my boyfriend without even asking me first."

"...let me go, Asami," said Korra, resuming her struggles. "If you're going to be like this then let me gmm...!"

Asami had pulled the cloth tightly between Korra's teeth. She reached around and secured it with a tight knot, causing Korra to wince again.

"Whmmt mrr ymm dmmng?" Korra growled as Asami walked back around to face her. "Thms mmsnt fmmny mmnymmrrr!"

Asami snickered, putting her hand to her lips and giggling at Korra's muffled protests.

"Oh, I think it's really funny," said Asami, kneeling down in front of Korra's face. "You can't get out of those ropes and I can do anything I want to you."

Korra's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head, rolling back and forth on the floor as she struggled to get free.

"Yrrr cmmrzy!" Korra screamed, trying to squirm toward Asami in a futile attempt to knock her over. "Ym cmnt jmst tmm mm mmp lmmk thmms!"

"Uh, you let me do it," Asami replied, placing her finger on Korra's nose. Korra growled and snapped at it with her teeth, nearly biting it despite the thick cloth currently tied in her mouth. "Hey...!"

"Yrr gmmna gmmt mmt, Mmsmi!" Korra lurched toward Asami again, angrily trying to bite through the gag and get at her somehow. "Lmmt mm gmm, mmntie mm nmmm!"

Asami just stepped back again, watching with amusement as Korra thrashed around and tried to bite her. It felt good to be in control like this, after so many things in her life had spun out of control. She had to let Korra know how she felt about having Mako taken from her.

_"Who knows? Maybe if I torture her enough she'll agree to give him back..."_thought Asami, picking up the roll of tape from the floor. "Okay, while it is somewhat fun to be able to understand what you're saying, I think you should shut up for real now, you're way too loud."

"Shmmt mmp? Ymm shmt mmp, Msmmi! Mm dmd nmmt stmml Mmkm frm ymm, hm fmll mmn lmv wff mm! GRRRMMMPH!"

Asami tore a wide strip of the tape off the roll and plastered it down over Korra's mouth, sealing the cleave gag between her lips and sealing her lips together around it. Almost instantly, Korra's loud growls and protests were rendered far more unintelligible and significantly quieter.

"MMMMRRPH! GMM MMNN!" Korra shrieked as her lips were taped. She tried again to bite at Asami, but her mouth wouldn't even open now.

"That's much better," replied Asami, tossing the roll of tape away. "Now let's see...just what can I do to you first?"

"Hmmm?" Korra grunted with a mixture of anger and nervousness as Asami paced around her. She clenched her fists and tugged at the ropes again...still no luck. _"Is she really going to...TORTURE me? She's really snapped if she even considers that! Come on, Asami, friends don't torture friends!"_

Asami looked down at Korra, smiling as she glanced into her friend's angry blue eyes. She stroked her chin, thinking about Korra's weaknesses and what she really didn't like. She thought back to when Korra was babysitting the airbender kids, what did they do to Korra that she absolutely hated?

"Oh... I remember you telling Jinora about a certain very ticklish spot on your body."

"Mmmt mmmmrr ymmmm tmmmlkmmm mmbmmt?" Korra growled, trying to enunciate through the double gag as best she could. Of course, even if Asami could understand her, there was no guarantee that she'd actually answer. _"Now you're pissing me off, Asami! I mean REALLY badly now!"_

Asami knelt down beside Korra's bound legs. She reached over and began to loosen the straps on the shoes she was wearing...Korra's eyes started to get wider and wider.

"I know where you're ticklish, Korra..." said Asami in an almost sweet, sing-song voice. "I wonder if Mako knows? I wonder if I should tell him?"

"Dmmmt...ymmm...DRRRRR!"

Asami pulled off one of Korra's shoes, and then the other, baring her feet. Almost immediately, her nostrils began tingling. Korra had worked up quite a sweat during their sparring match and the struggling earlier, and those stuffy shoes had worked to accelerate things...

"Oh...gross!" Asami recoiled, holding her nose as the odor from Korra's sweaty feet wafted up to her nostrils. "Do you ever WASH your feet, Korra?"

Korra just laughed through her gag, glad that if she couldn't fight back, at least there was something she had that would make Asami think twice about continuing.

_"Try to tickle me NOW, rich girl,"_thought Korra, her lips curving into a smirk under the tape.

"...I'll be right back," said Asami, stepping out of the room.

Korra seized on the opportunity and began struggling again, thinking of things she might be able to do to slip free. She glanced over at the trunk...maybe if she could get something out of there, she could cut her wrists loose from their bindings.

_"There's got to be something sharp in there I can use to get these ropes off..."_ thought Korra, who was having trouble just getting her body to face the trunk. She gathered up her strength, picking herself up off the ground and plopping back down, turning her body an inch at a time. She grunted and strained, forcing herself up every time she felt like she wanted to stop. Her muscles worked tirelessly, pushing her body up and enabling her to get parallel with the trunk. Then, she began to roll toward it, using her momentum to make getting to the trunk a much easier task than turning herself around had been. _"I'm almost there!"_

Korra rolled herself the rest of the way, bumping hard into the trunk just as Asami walked back into the room, carrying a tub of water and some white rags. She looked down at Korra and smirked before kneeling down next to her and holding her down with one arm.

"Stop that," Asami scolded with a smile.

"Fmm mmph," Korra growled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Asami dipped the washcloth into the tub, which had already been filled with some fragrant soap that smelled of lavender. Korra closed her eyes as the steam from the water hit her nose, breathing it in.

_"Oh wow..."_ thought Korra as the smell of the soapy water stimulated her senses. _"That's...really nice..."_

"Oh, you like aromatherapy do you?" Asami took the wet washrag and began scrubbing Korra's feet. "Isn't it nice to be clean?"

"Mmmmmmrrrrphhh!" Korra growled, squirming again as Asami roughly scrubbed the sweat from her feet. Asami was scrubbing hard enough that it was starting to tickle, and she began to snicker and grunt, biting down on the cloth in her mouth. "Mmhmhm...mmmm!"

Asami kept it up, soaping and scrubbing Korra's pungent feet, making sure to get between her toes and inbetween all the folds and creases in Korra's soft skin. Korra's feet might've smelled, but they were quite soft and smooth, almost as smooth as Asami's. She washed Korra's feet for several minutes, until there wasn't even a hint of the foul smell. Just to make sure, she put her nose up against one of Korra's soles and took a deep whiff.

"Mmmm... a bit of lavender smell from the soap, but no more sweaty foot stink," said Asami, smiling at Korra. "Now doesn't that feel better?"

Korra growled loudly, pushing her body up and trying to 'kick' at Asami. She got about a half an inch off the ground. Asami tossed the soapy rag back in the tub, pushing it to the side of the room and grabbing Korra by the legs. She dragged her captive across the smooth floor, back to the center of the room.

"Now that your feet don't smell anymore...how about we start the real fun?"

Before Korra had time to react, Asami's long red fingernails had begun scraping across her soles, sending ticklish sensations all up and down her body. Not used to being tickled so fiercely, Korra let out an involuntary scream, biting down hard into the cleave gag.

"! MMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH MMMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

Asami's fingernails scraped up and down the center of Korra's right foot, stimulating the most sensitive parts of her soles. Korra began to roll to the side, only for Asami to stop this by sitting on top of Korra's arms and back, pinning her in place as the tickling continued.

"MMHHHHHMHMHMHMHHHHHH!" Korra gasped, air wheezing in and out of her nose as Asami began to use both hands, her left hand tickling Korra's right sole and her right hand tickling Korra's left. Asami was a light girl and Korra had strong stomach muscles, preventing her breathing from being impeded by Asami's weight and enabling the girl to tickle her without pausing for a break. Korra soon found tears making their way to her eyes, the relentless tickling continuing unabated for several minutes.

"You gonna apologize for stealing Mako from me?" asked Asami, not relenting in her tickling. Korra couldn't even form a reply, consumed with furious laughter from the sensations still coursing through her body. "Oh...guess that's a no. Too bad."

Asami continued the full-force tickling until her fingers started to tire, which was enough time for Korra's tears of laughter to have formed a small puddle beneath her face. Her feet and body were once again drenched in sweat, though now that Korra's feet were clean, there was no smell to go along with it. Korra let out a gasp of relief after Asami finally stopped, taking the opportunity to catch her breath, her eyes still tightly closed.

"Mmmmmmnmmm...mmmphh... _what...what the hell was that? That was horrible...! Asami, I swear when I get out of this..._"

Asami smiled and traced a single fingernail down Korra's left sole. Korra immediately shrieked, her body bucking under Asami as she thrashed from the sensation.

"Well, Korra?"

Korra glared at Asami. Asami lifted her finger and stroked it down Korra's foot again, this time her right sole. Korra again shrieked with laughter, burying her face in the floor.

"Stttmmp...stmmphhh...nmmm..." Korra breathed as Asami let her rest again. Asami lifted her finger. "...!"

Korra shook her head furiously, her eyes wide with terror. Asami smiled, lowering her hand.

"Good girl," said Asami. Still sitting on Korra's back and arms, she leaned over and patted her captive's chin. "Ready to answer my questions now?"

Korra closed her eyes.

_"...what WAS that? Was I scared even at the threat of being tickled? I can't give in that easily! She's not some bad guy, she's my friend...even if she is acting like a complete psycho right now. She...wouldn't do anything REALLY harmful to me, right? But...but that tickling...I can't STAND that tickling! Maybe I should play along... wait, no! I'm not giving in to HER! No matter what she does!"_

Korra looked back at Asami, glaring angrily at her.

"Gmmt mmmph mmm! _Get OFF me!_" Korra commanded, once again trying to throw Asami off. She used her strength and tried lifting her upper body suddenly, not getting Asami off of her but certainly showing that she did have some fight left.

Asami lifted up her finger and stroked it down across Korra's soles again. Korra let out another loud squeal before biting hard into the gag, her loud laughter turning into low, muted growling as she tried not to give her friend the satisfaction of making her scream.

"Hmm...you're still super ticklish, guess we'll have to go back to this again..."

Asami took both her hands and scraped her fingers down Korra's soles once more, returning to the full tickling treatment. Korra let out a series of screams and squeals but tried her best to keep her cool, her tear-filled eyes giving Asami another fierce glare.

_"I can take this all day...! I don't care if I pee myself, you're not going to break me just by tickling me!"_

Asami stopped the foot tickling, instead wrapping her arms tightly around Korra and reaching up under her tanktop to tickle Korra's muscular tummy. Her fingernails raced across the area around Korra's bellybutton, causing her to squeal and thrash in Asami's grasp. Her tummy was ticklish too, but not as much as the soles of her feet. She tickled Korra's ribs next, causing the girl to grunt in exertion as she struggled fiercely in her friend's surprisingly strong grasp.

_"This is...almost kinda fun...!"_ Korra thought as Asami worked her ribs and tummy. She could feel Asami struggling and squirming almost as hard as she was to keep her in place, and felt herself smirking under the tape. _"Getting a good workout back there?"_

"Just apologize...!" Asami shouted, her fingernails digging into Korra's sides. Korra continued to laugh and squeal, but she was no closer to breaking than before, definitely not as desperate as she was when she'd reacted to fear at seeing Asami lift a finger.

"Mmhmhmh...mmmmmmhhhngggg...!" Korra's muffled grunting filled the room and she pushed her head back, almost slamming it back into Asami's chin. Asami leaned her head back and finally released Korra, breathing heavily with exertion and wiping some sweat from her brow. "Mmmphh...mmphhh...mmmm..."

"Okay...so tickling won't work," said Asami, picking herself up from the ground and breathing a quick sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Korra's discarded shoes on the ground. "Hmmm..."

Asami walked over and picked up one of the shoes, while Korra began struggling at the ropes again, trying to see if she'd worked up enough of a sweat from the tickling to get her wrists any freer. She hadn't.

_"Dammit, still stuck just as bad as before..."_ thought Korra, glancing over just in time to see Asami walking back over to her. _"And what's she doing now?"_

Asami knelt down beside Korra, who was now lying flat on her back. She held up one of Korra's shoes.

"Last chance to apologize before I stick this shoe over your face," said Asami. She put her nose inside the shoe and took a tiny sniff. "...!"

She began to cough slightly, nearly as grossed out by the smell as she was when she ate that hobo food back in the sewers. Korra's eyes went wide as she realized what Asami was going to do.

"Mmmmmph! NMMMM!" Korra shouted, shaking her head. _"Don't you dare, that's really gross!"_

Asami leaned in and placed the open shoe over Korra's mouth and nose. Korra squinted her eyes tightly shut, trying to hold her breath for as long as she could. Finally, after nearly a minute, the urge to breathe became too strong, and she took a massive whiff through her nose, the vapors from inside her shoe filling her nostrils. Immediately, she started coughing and gasping, letting out a loud groan of agony as she took another breath. Forced to breathe through her nose by the fact that her lips were sealed shut by the sticky tape, she couldn't help but get the full effect of the odor from the shoes, contaminating the only air that was currently available to her. She let out a scream before coughing again, trying to wrench her face out from under the shoe.

"How's it feel, Korra?"

"Mmmmphhh...!" Korra coughed and sputtered again, feeling bile start to force its way up to her throat. _"Asami, I'm gonna puke! You have to take the gag off me...!"_

But Asami could see just how close Korra was to vomiting, keeping a close eye on her neck as she continued to hold the shoe down over Korra's face. She wanted revenge, but she certainly didn't want to kill her friend. Korra let out a few more coughs, managing to swallow and resist the urge to throw up. The stink from the shoe was still putrid, but she could endure it as long as Asami could hold it against her face. This wasn't going to break her either.

"GRRMMMM!" Korra shrieked through the gags and the shoe, her eyes glaring up into Asami's. Asami lifted the shoe off of Korra's face and tossed it away, letting out a sigh and thinking about what else she could do to the helpless girl. She stood up and paced around for a moment, keeping her eyes fixed on Korra.

Finally, she walked over to the chest in the corner of the room, opening it up and pulling out a long white piece of cloth. She walked over to Korra and folded the cloth once. Korra was still glaring up at her, angry and defiant. Asami bent down and tied the cloth over Korra's eyes, removing her vision.

"You stay here," said Asami quietly, "and think about what you've done."

Now blindfolded, Korra knew her glaring wouldn't do her any more good, but that didn't change how furious she was, or how determined she was to get free. The problem was that all the ropes around her body still held tight, and more than an hour of struggling hadn't changed that. She let out a loud scream of protest, thinking Asami had left the room. Instead, Asami had pulled something else out of the chest. She walked back over to Korra, who could feel the hogtie being undone from her.

_"You're going to untie me now...?"_thought Korra, who didn't realize that the hogtie had only been removed so that Asami would have access to another part of Korra's body. As soon as the thought had crossed Korra's mind, she felt her pants being roughly lowered, as far as the thigh ropes would allow them to go. Her entire bare buttocks, clad only in a rather skimpy white pair of panties, had been exposed. "...hmmmmmmmnnn?"

In Asami's right hand, she was holding a small black paddle. It had been used to discipline her as a child, and it would now be used to punish Korra. Asami pulled down Korra's panties next, fully exposing her.

"...this is only some of the pain I felt when you took Mako from me."

_"Asami, what in the world are you doing...?"_

Korra could feel a sharp sting as the paddle was slapped across her left cheek, making a loud crack as the wood impacted her flesh. She grunted, only to be rewarded with another spanking, this time across her right cheek. Asami slapped the paddle across Korra's ass harder and harder, making several bright red marks across Korra's well-toned brown flesh. Korra began to bite harder and harder into the gag as the stinging paddle came down. Every time the stings seemed to subside, another smack would come. Asami made sure to hit every spot on Korra's buttocks equally, and soon both of her cheeks were bright red from the impact of dozens of paddle smacks.

"Mmmmmmnnn...MMMMMMMPH! MMMMRRPHH!" Korra shrieked with every smack of the paddle. It seemed to hurt worse and worse with every blow, she thought she'd get used to it but as the spankings kept coming, the stinging got worse and worse. _Stop it, Asami! This is insane...!_"

Korra's muffled pleas fell on deaf ears. The spanks were coming at a faster and faster pace now, with Korra's butt almost glowing red from the repeated impacts. By now, Asami was in a fury, her hair whipping back and forth with each strike.

_"I'll make SURE she apologizes to me...!"_thought Asami, unable to restrain herself from whaling on her restrained friend's backside. She'd stopped counting at around 400, but continued to punish Korra with intense fury, even as Korra's screams grew more and more pained. She remembered the words her father gave her when he spanked her...though he never gave her more than three or four light smacks on the bottom, nothing near the hundreds of fierce smacks Asami was dealing to Korra. "THIS IS HURTING ME MORE THAN IT HURTS YOU!"

"BMMLLLSHMMMT!" Korra screamed, the stinging becoming almost more than she could bear. "WHMMMT MMMS YMMMRR PRRRMMMBLMMM?"

Asami continued to spank Korra, over and over and over, working herself into a delirious fury, ignoring Korra's screams. Finally, on what must've been at least the thousandth smack, she saw a small cut on one of Korra's cheeks. She'd broken skin. There was only a bit of blood, but it was enough to shake her out of her fury and cause her to immediately drop the paddle. Now she could hear clearly what Korra was trying to say to her.

"MMM SMMMRRY! MMMM SMMMMRRY! MMMMMMMMPHHHH!" Korra's eyes were closed and real tears were starting to form under the blindfold. _"I'm sorry, okay...? Just stop hurting me...!"_

Asami stumbled back, shaking her head, her eyes focused on the cut she'd make on Korra's backside. She gingerly took the cloth she'd used to wash Korra's feet and began wiping away the blood from the cut she'd made, then she lifted Korra's panties and pants back up. She stepped back again, hands trembling.

"What...what am I doing?"

Unable to even look at Korra at this point, Asami ran outside, leaving her bound, gagged, and blindfolded friend on the floor. Korra blinked in bewilderment, her heart racing from what had just occurred. She took a few quick breaths through her nose, her breathing slowing gradually until she was left just lying on the floor, stunned into silence.

_"Asami...?"_

Korra began to struggle again, but it was just as futile as it was before, and the blindfold tied over her eyes would make finding the trunk again even more difficult. She rubbed her face on the floor, trying to get the blindfold to come off. Unlike the ropes, which wouldn't budge, the blindfold actually did have some give, and Korra began working on it, scraping her face fiercely up and down the floor in an attempt to remove it from her face.

_"Come on...! I can get this thing off me...!"_

Korra worked and worked, making the blindfold slip further and further down her face. With one final push, it was off all the way, sliding down to her neck and allowing her to see once again. She blinked a few times and looked around. The trunk was some distance away...and the door to the room was wide open. Korra thought about what to do.

_"If Asami sees me trying to get away she might do something even worse to me... but I'm not sure if I can even get into that trunk or if there's anything even in there I can use...! Ugh..."_

Korra grunted and groaned, turning herself back around so that she could try to roll over to the trunk again. She narrowed her eyes, fiercely determined to get herself free before Asami came back.

But as she started to roll toward the chest, Asami re-entered the room. Korra let out an exasperated sigh, finding herself beginning to shake nervously again. Asami walked over to her without a word, sitting down next to her and forcing her to sit up.

"...Korra, I'm sorry," said Asami, her voice and body trembling. She looked right into Korra's eyes, her sincerity clearly showing. Of course, Korra was unable to reply, but her eyes, narrowed into angry slits, said everything she needed to say at the moment. "...I want you to listen to me though. I...I think Mako did break up with me. Back when he kissed me goodbye, before going with you to fight Amon...I didn't realize it at the time, but I should have. I was just...well...I was scared, and I was conflicted, and I was-"

"Mmmphh!" Korra shouted, interrupting Asami. Asami looked over at her and sighed.

"...right. I knew you liked Mako, I just...didn't think he still felt that way. Everything happened so fast and it's been bothering me and...there was no excuse for this. ...want me to untie you now?"

Korra just continued to glare at Asami. Asami reached over and peeled the tape from Korra's mouth, then pulled down the cleave gag.

"I'm SO sorry, Korra, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Korra replied firmly. See that tape lying on the floor over there?

"...uh huh...?"

"Take that tape and tape your mouth shut with it."

"Um...okay," said Asami, nervously going over to the roll of tape and pulling off a strip. _"She has EVERY right to be mad at me, I should just do whatever she says."_

Asami took the strip of tape and pressed it down tightly over her mouth, then looked over at Korra.

"Mmm mmph?" Asami muffled, asking Korra if she'd done a good job. Korra silently nodded.

"...okay, first things first, yes, I forgive you. Secondly, what the HELL were you thinking? You spanked me like a thousand times! I don't think I'll be able to sit for like a week!"

Asami looked down, barely able to keep her eyes off of Korra. Korra continued to glare angrily at her, but gradually her expression softened and she even gave Asami a smile.

"...felt good to blow off some steam, didn't it?" asked Korra. Asami blushed a bit, then nodded meekly.

"Mm-hmm..."

"You know, if you were that mad about Mako, we could've talked it out... you didn't have to-"

"Mmm smmmrry Kmmmra, mmm nmm ymmr wrrr prmmbmbly scmmmred lmmk ymm wmr whmm ymm gmt cmmmptrmd bffrr mmmnd-"

"I had you tape your mouth shut for a reason, Asami," said Korra, still smiling. "But...I think I understand. You thought I was scared like when those other bad guys captured me? Asami, you're my friend. It freaked me out a little when you went all berserk like that with the paddle, but I know you'd never really intentionally hurt me. It's okay. I told you, I forgive you."

"Mmm..." Asami smiled under the tape.

"But! I want you to do one thing for me first," said Korra. She gestured over to one of her shoes. Asami blanched. Korra smirked. "Yeah...pick up that shoe and take a nice big sniff."

"Mmmmhhh..." Asami groaned.

"Do it, you totally owe me," said Korra. Asami let out another loud groan and walked over to Korra's shoe. She picked it up, closed her eyes, and cupped it over her nose and mouth. "This'll be good!"

Asami took as big of a whiff as she possibly could. The smell flooded her nostrils, causing her to cough and gag and wretch and shriek.

"Thhmmmtt's frrrmking NMMSSTMMY!" Asami screamed, ripping the tape from her mouth and bending over, coughing violently and nearly vomiting onto the ground. Korra began laughing hysterically.

"Well hey...got any more of that lavender soap? Maybe after we train you could wash my feet for me," said Korra.

"You...liked that?" Asami asked, walking over and beginning to untie Korra's wrists.

"Yeah, what's that called? Aromatherapy? I like it."

Asami smiled.

"...it might take me a little bit longer to completely get over Mako," said Asami as she finished undoing the bindings around Korra's arms. "I'm glad you're both happy but I'll miss being with him."

Korra pulled Asami in for a hug as soon as her arms were free.

"You're strong, smart, fun, VERY pretty... there's thousands of guys you could have right now."

"None of them are like Mako," Asami said sadly.

"Well...he does have a brother," replied Korra. "Just give him a year or two. You can wait THAT long, right?"

"...I think so," said Asami, starting to cheer up again. She helped Korra stand up, her legs were wobbling from being tied up on the ground so long. "Thanks, Korra. ...I'm really sorry I-"

Korra pressed the piece of tape back over Asami's mouth, silencing her again. Asami squealed, then blushed, then groaned.

"Mmmphh... _right...no more apologizing?_"

Understanding what Asami must've been thinking, Korra just smiled and turned Asami around, crossing her wrists and picking the ropes back up from the ground.

"Nope, I'm gonna tie you up and gag you," said Korra, snickering as she wrapped a rope tightly around Asami's crossed wrists. "It's only fair. Besides, it's your turn for escape training. Don't worry, I won't spank you...much."

"Mmmphh..." Asami muffled softly, bowing her head. _"Well...I guess it IS fair."_

"Oh...and Mako told me all of your ticklish spots," said Korra, causing Asami's head to jerk back up. "...yeah, even THAT one."

Asami's eyes went wide. It was going to be a long day...

O-O-O

**THE END**


End file.
